1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof connector and its manufacturing, and more particularly to a sealing member formed at or from a forward side of the connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0236441 discloses a waterproof connector including a sealing member disposed and compressed between a block receiving body and a housing.
Sealing members or means for sealing between an outer body and an inner terminal-carrying housing of a connector are not known to be provided at or from a forward side thereof.
An improved waterproof connector is desired.